


Love & Lust

by Logical_Deduction



Category: House of Cards (US TV), House of Cards - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Deduction/pseuds/Logical_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Francis Underwood wants someone, he wanted them. No questions asked.<br/>*<br/>Frank and Tim's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've never really written smut before so here it goes! Please leave suggestions in the comments :)

The first time was with Tim Corbet. They were sitting lazily on Tim’s top

bunk in their shared dorm room, sipping on whiskey and talking about everything in the world. Tim had Frank laughing so hard that he was nearly falling off the side.

Frank felt something for Tim…he had for a while. He recognized the feeling for what it was. He didn’t have it very often, but when he did, he knew what it meant. As they were sitting on the bed, Frank would take a sip from his cup and look over at Tim. They were both barely nineteen and yet it seemed like they had known each other for a lifetime. But maybe it was the whiskey. Who the hell knew…

Tim made some crack about their drill instructor and Frank was laughing again. Tim was laughing too and they both felt tears filling their eyes from the combination of alcohol and laughter. Suddenly Frank started tipping off the side of the top bunk. Tim quickly moved forward and grabbed Frank’s shoulders to steady him. Frank’s heart lurched– he wasn’t sure if it was the near fall or Tim’s touch. He fell back into Tim’s chest with a slight chuckle.

“I must be a little more drunk than I thought,” he said. He was about to pull away when Tim’s arms wrapped tight around him. Slowly, Frank’s hand reached up to trace his friend’s arm. His fingers ran across the warm skin, and he felt Tim’s breath hitch. Frank turned his head slightly to hear Tim’s rapid heartbeat. They stayed like that for only a moment. Soon Frank was pulling Tim down onto the bed, kissing him softly. Something registered with Frank that maybe there was something wrong with this…wouldn’t this make him a queer? He quickly threw out the absurdity. If he wanted Tim, he would have him– unless Tim objected.

Tim didn’t object.

They kissed for while. Frank wanted to take it slow for both their sakes. It was Tim who made the first real move: he positioned himself with Frank in between his legs, which caused their growing erections to slide across each other. Frank made a noise and grinded his hips into Tim. Tim raised his hips in response. Frank quickly got bored with dry humping and started pulling off his clothes. Once he was only his boxers, Tim pushed him down on the bed. Frank started to protest– he wasn’t particularly interested in being a bottom. Tim kissed him, and trailed kisses down his body until he reached Frank’s bellybutton. Frank soon got the idea and propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Tim was shaking as he pulled down Frank’s boxers just enough to expose his cock. Tim looked at it for a moment, a little unsure. Frank swallowed.

“Tim…it’s fine you know, if you want to stop,” he said. They were both sobering up…maybe Tim wasn’t really interested.

The other cadet looked up at him, his eyes dark. “Return the favor?” he asked.

Frank nodded.

Tim took Frank’s cock in his hand and pumped it slowly. Frank’s breathing got heavy as he watched Tim put his mouth over Frank’s hard cock. He couldn’t really get past the head, and his movements were erratic, but it really didn’t matter. Frank came within minutes, filling Tim’s mouth with warm cum. He moaned slightly as he came and turned red with embarrassment. Maybe the moaning would be a little too much…

The cum in his mouth made Tim slightly uneasy as he dropped Frank’s limp cock. He decided to swallow it. Frank winced at the face his friend made and mentally noted to give some sort of warning next time.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“What for?” Tim asked, wiping off the sides of his mouth. “Hell, I don’t think I’ve heard you say sorry in my life.”

“I could’ve warned you I was about to…you know,” he said.

Tim smiled. “I would’ve stayed there anyway. I’ve always wanted to try that.”

“So you’ve never done this before?” Frank asked.

Tim shook his head. “Have you?”

Frank thought about lying but decided against it. “I haven’t either.”

“With a girl or anything?”

Frank nibbled at his bottom lip. “Nope. First time for everything.”

“Wow,” is all Tim said.

The next for moments were awkward. Tim was fully clothed at Frank’s feet. The two didn’t really look at each other. Tim muttered something about going to bed. “But I can do it back to you,” Frank protested. He really didn’t want this night to be over.

Tim looked at him. “Only if you want.”

“I do,” Frank almost whispered.

Soon the boys were in the opposite position, with Frank trying his hardest to fit Tim’s entire cock into his mouth, and Tim clenching at the sheets.


End file.
